gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Haro
in U.C. 0079]] Haro (ハロ) is the mechanical mascot of the Gundam anime series, and is one of the only characters that appear in more than one timeline. Universal Century The original Haro is a little robot companion built by the main character Amuro Ray. It is a testament to Amuro's exceptional talent for machines. Haro's features include a limited range of speech, and the ability to hover (in environments with atmosphere and low gravity) by flapping its appendage coverings. Haro can usually be found rolling behind Amuro's next door neighbor Frau Bow. Maybe the most amazing function of Haro is the ability to detect brain waves. In the last episode of the original Mobile Suit Gundam, Haro actually claimed that the brain wave of Amuro is lowered/different. 's Haro in U.C. 0079]] In Zeta Gundam, a mass-produced Mk-II version of Haro ends up in the hands of that series's main protagonist Kamille Bidan, who at least initially suspects it to be the original. He repairs the robot, only to have it constantly address him as Amuro. During the events of Char's Counterattack, Amuro gives a "third-generation" Haro to Hathaway, the son of his captain Bright Noa. In the manga Crossbone Gundam, penned by Gundam creator Yoshiyuki Tomino, Berah Ronah has a robotic parrot named Haro, which refers to her as "Matilda-san". This seems to imply that her Haro is (or was made from the remains of) Amuro Ray's Haro, since it mistakes Berah for the redheaded Lieutenant Matilda Adjan, who appears in the original series. In Victory Gundam, the main character 'Üs'o has a Haro replica that he received from his father. 'Üs'o's Haro possesses a remarkably advanced artificial intelligence, and is even capable of piloting mobile suits. In Gundam Unicorn, it is mentioned by Banagher Links that Haros were all the rage for children after the One Year War. He has an exact replica of Amuro's Haro. Cosmic Era Haro continues to permeate the Gundam franchise, having appeared in Gundam SEED as Lacus Clyne's multi-colored horde of simple-speech robot pets, built for her by Athrun Zala. These Haros are roughly 1/4 the size of their Universal Century counterparts and are similar in function, however a few possess certain abilities such as unlocking doors. Lacus's favorite Haro is a pink machine that she refers to as "Pink-Chan" (often translated as "Mr. Pink" or "Pinky"). Another notable Haro in Lacus's collection is "Navy-Chan", a navy blue robot on which she paints a mustache bearing a distinct resmemblance the facial ornament of the ∀ Gundam of the [[SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) ∀ Gundam|CC (正歴 Seireki) calendar system]]. The rest of Lacus' Haros have been seen in yellow, orange, blue, green, and black. The parody comic Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Club Yonkoma states that Athrun has built a total of 35 Haros for Lacus. In this continuity, Pink-chan often adds "omae mona" or "you too" to its sentences, depending on the language he is in (you too for the English translation, and vice versa), and often reasonlessly interjects with "Haro!" and "Dammit" (In English). In Gundam SEED Destiny, Lacus impersonator Meer Campbell is often seen with her own red Haro. Unlike other Haros, which speak Japanese, "Mister Red" speaks in English. It is unknown as to what became of Meer's Haro after her death, but it can likely be assumed that it is in Lacus's possesion. SD Gundam Force In Superior Defender Gundam Force, "Chief Haro" is the leader of the SDG, who is wearing a Haro helmet to mask his real identity. Though he cannot "fly" like his toy counterpart, his "wings" do flip up his cap every-so-often. A large Haro with the same cap as Chief Haro can also be seen attached to the Re-Equip Ring in the series. It also has two large wings mounted to its sides similar to that of a Medea Transport from the original Gundam series. Anno Domini In the paramilitary organization, Celestial Being, there are a numerous Haros that assist their organization. Their primary function is maintenance over Celestial Being's technology. They can assist in piloting a Gundam, calibrate systems, repair, network communications, and have their own AI to make certain independent judgments. While doing maintenance, the Haros usually pilot machines called "Karel" in order to physically facilitate the repairs.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1 Novel 2 "Operation:Gundam Capture" While they have legs and arms to travel and walk, they tend to remain in their ball form when traveling around in space or land. The best known Haro is the orange version used by Lockon Stratos, who uses it to pilot Gundam Dynames while Dynames is in sniper mode. The second Lockon Stratos also uses the orange Haro for this purpose, in the Cherudim Gundam. The second Lockon would use orange Haro again along with a blue Haro to fully pilot the Zabanya Gundam. Other prominent Haros are the purple unit used in Gundam Throne Drei by Nena Trinity, the red Haro which aids Saji Crossroad in piloting the 0 Raiser, and yellow Hanayo (also distinguished by its cat-like ear flaps). Nena's purple Haro has a very rude personality and has had his memory prior to the Jovian GN Drive mission deleted,Gundam 00 World Report sourcebook while Hanayo is revealed to be the alter-ego of Gundam Meister 874. The Ptolemaios carried at least 28 Haros. It is unknown how many are carried on the Ptolemaios 2 though along with Lockon's orange Haro and Saji's red Haro, a green Haro was also known to be aboard and helped from time to time with the repairs to both Ptoley and the Gundams. Team Trinity's purple Haro is confirmed to be linked with Veda, as Ribbons Almark can hijack it with his ability to control Veda. While it is unknown when exactly each Haro was constructed, the purple and orange Haros are known to have existed ever since Aeolia's time. Advanced Generation The Haro in Mobile Suit Gundam AGE is created by main character Flit Asuno. This Haro appear to be extremely elastic, and has the ability to bounce as high as a mobile suit's cockpit. It also has a "PC Mode" which allows it to be used like a computer, and also link to the AGE System. Like the UC Haros, this Haro is light green. Video Games In the game Gundam SEED Never Ending Tomorrow, there is a special mode called "Haro Madness" where you fight gigantic versions of "Pink-Chan", "Navy-Chan", and a green Haro. They have their own signature traits, and this mode is said to be one of the hardest in the entire game. In the SD Gundam G Generation series, Haros frequently appear as secret units, generally ones of overwhelming power, such as the giant "Psycho Haro" of SD Gundam: G Generation Zero - which is easily capable of destroying an enemy fleet in a single turn. Haro are large unit, often protected by I-field barrier and can fight effective in all terrain. The weapons are varies by games, but usually has tackle, bubble bombs and mouth mega particle cannon. Psycho Haro has extendable arm punch, Haro bit (which as large as an MS, yet launch in countless swarm) four of mega particle cannon (in each hand and eye) and crushing roll MAP attack. SD Gundam G Generation F.I.F feature a special stage where player must fight against army of both Haro and Psyco Gundam, each piloted by Ultimate Berserker Haro, a purple Haro infected with DG cell-like "Haro virus" in orbit of Haro planets, which is planet-size Haro. In Super Robot Wars series, Haro is ultimate enhance part. In early games, it greatly boost unit's agility and mobility and later games also increase weapons's accuracy and range. Haro are replaced by Fatima in games that feature Heavy Metal L-Gaim and later games use part similar to Super Computer instead. Haro Capsule In real life, Bandai released a series of Haro Capsule toys (called Haro Cap, different from the Gundam Haro Capsule selling by Broccoli USA) with different colours and painting, which mostly painted as a reference to different icons of the Gundam Universes. For example, one having the V shaped antenna painted on the forehead(?) referencing RX-78-2 Gundam and one painted red with an antenna on the forehead as the MS-06S Zaku II, Char Aznable Custom. Dynasty Warriors Gundam In the video game Dynasty Warriors Gundam, Haro is one of the items that are dropped after defeating an enemy boss. By picking it up, your mobile suit's armor gauge, SP gauge, and thruster gauge are entirely refilled. A random event in Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2's Mission Mode also involves helping Lacus find her Haro. In Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3, completing a particular 'Special Mission' unlocks Haro as a selectable operator. Gallery 71272.jpg|Haro Gundam War Card img_1302116_37992781_0.jpeg img_1302116_37992781_1.jpeg References ja:ハロ Category:Universal Century characters Category:Cosmic Era characters Category:Earth Federation characters Category:White Base crew Category:AEUG characters Category:Mobile Suit Gundam characters Category:Zeta Gundam Characters